


You are not alone

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Gavin hurts and thinks that no one care. But he is wrong.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin-I'm hungry but not sounds good. When I try to eat I just make myself sick. The only thing that doesn't set me of is coffee. So that's all I drink day in and day out. I want to eat something but I can't without being sick. But no ones cares no one knows. Thats they way its been for years that the way it will be until I die. Wich maybe soon than later.

Nines-Somethings wrong with Gavin. Every day he comes in and does his work but I doesn't seem happy. I never see him eat. The only thing I see him drink is coffee. I'm worried that he is trying to kill himself. I want to help him but I don't know how


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective we have a case." Is the first thing that I hear when I walk into the precinct. The person that spoke is Nines. We've been working together for a year now. I don't hate androids anymore. I actually like working with him. But that doesn't mean that I will trust him with my eating habits.  
"Send my the case. I'll read it while you drive."   
We pull up in front of a two story house. It is pretty on the outside. Put pretty things are just to distracte us from the horrors with in. a double homicide. The Birks, A mother and two sons.The mother Carol was found in front of the boys room. Nick and Mickey, twin boys, eight years old. Carol was dragged from the front door where she was killed. She was the only one that was shot. Shot in the head. They boys were killed from Cyanide.  
"Let's spilt up and look for clues. You take the first floor including the twins room. I'll take the second floor.


End file.
